Sasuke VS Vy
by KaidaKei
Summary: A mysterious girl goes after Sasuke and surprisingly knocks some sense into him. This is my 1st Naruto Fanfic, so please be gentle. Criticze me all you want but no harsh words! Heck I'll even take that! Sasunaru not much but it's in there , OC! ONESHOT!


**In Kaida's Mind- _A Dark Little Hole Of Madness!_**

**_Naruto-_This is Kaida's 1st Naruto Fanfic, so please be nice. *Bows***

**Sasuke- I doubt they will, I advise you to turn back now.**

**Naruto- SASUKE! Don't say that!**

**Sasuke- Hey Naruto, since we're alone, how about some X- rated Scenes?**

**Naruto- *Blushes***

**Sasuke- *About to pounce on Naruto when Ted appears, clutching Naruto***

**Ted- Not so fast, Uchiha. Naruto belongs to Ted.**

**Sasuke- Yeah, right. *Activates Sharingan and does Chidori***

**Ted- Silly fool, Ted is also a Uchiha! *Activates Sharingan and does Chidori***

**Sasuke- *Shocked at first but gets over it and charges at Ted***

***Before they collide, a mysterious person appears with a poof, grabs Sasuke's and Ted's arms and diverts them towards to Random chair that magically appeares.**

**The Mysterious Person- Dumb fools, I said I needed someone to do the disclaimer not this nonsense!**

**Naruto- KAIDA!**

***The person turns out to be none other than Kaida***

**Kaida *Ties up Ted and Sasuke* Naruto, sweetie, do the disclaimer please. *Slaps dut tape on their mouths***

**Naruto- Sure! Kaida doesn't own any of the Naruto Characters. We're owned by a great Japanese man named Masashi Kishimoto who would be even greater if hed just add some Yaoi into Naruto. * Naruto puts his hands together and makes big puppy eyes***

**Kaida- *Done tying up the other two, joins Naruto* The man can do what he wants! But... please consider the Yaoi idea. Now on to the story. Come on, Naruto! * Grabs Naruto's Hnd and starts to walk off***

**Sasuke- *Through the duct tape* MMPH, MMMPHHH, MMPHHMMPHH?!**

**Kaida- Whta do you mean "what are you suppsoed to do?" Settle your differences, of course. *Rips off the duct tape so they can talk and leaves.***

**Sasuke- Naruto's Mine!**

**Ted- Naruto is Ted's!**

**Sasuke- MINE!**

**Ted- TED!**

***Appearing with a poof, Kaida comes and knocks them out.***

**Kaida- SHUT UP!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_'Kaida and Ted'- _thinking

"Kaida and Ted"- talking

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was on alert as he heard something rustle behind him. He activated his Sharingan but continued walking. Another rustle but this time it comes from beside him. He threw a kunai at the spot and realizes it was just a bunny. He was about to continue walking until he felt a kunai race towards him. Luckily, Sasuke moved out of the way just in time for the kunai to graze his face. Sasuke whipped around, only to be facing a girl, who looked about 13. The girl had long brown hair tied into a ponytail. Her hair seemed to shimmer like brown scales. Her eyes were covered up because she had a blindfold around the eyes.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the mysterious girl as though she could see it.

"It's polite to give your own name first before asking someone else's," The girl replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he retorted, thinking that the young girl would be frightened by the name of the famous Uchiha. (Not)

"Uchiha? Traitor of Konoha?" the girl frowned then smiled, "I've been looking for you. I am Vy Ryuuga, one of the last surviving members of the Ryuuga clan. I am from Konoha."

"What do you want?" Sasuke said. If Sasuke was shocked that she wasn't scared he sure didn't show it. Vy took a fighting stance.

"I'm here to kick you're ass!" she shouted, smirking.

"You're kind of cocky. Besides, why would I fight a girl who is younger than me and can't even see? I don't want to waste my time with you," Sasuke said, turning his back on her.

"Who said I'm blind? Besides even if I was blind, I bet you couldn't beat me," Vy taunted.

"Really? And what makes you so sure?

"Traitors never win. Besides, I'm more powerful than I look. In fact, I wonder if you've noticed that I've been masking my chakra." Sasuke did notice and was wondering how a girl so young can already suppress their chakra.

Sasuke smirked and took a fighting stance. Well, he was bored and he wouldn't have to hurt the girl. Orochimaru and Kabuto were away on some business and Sasuke had no one to test his skills on. He'd just play with her for a while. Some minutes past but no one made a move. Sasuke started to wonder if this girl could hold her own against him. Suddenly, Vy threw some shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke easily caught the shuriken in his hand and flicked them back, full-speed, at her. Vy jumped up and dodged the shuriken. While she was in the air, she spun launching a few kunai. Sasuke, again, grabbed them but once he touched them they disappeared. Out of nowhere, a kunai came flying at him. It headed straight towards his stomach. Sasuke saw it coming and stopped the kunai with his hand before it could cut through his shirt. He tried to drop the kunai but, for some reason, it was stuck to his hand. He looked closely at the kunai and saw that there was some kind of seal on it and a small wire connected to it. He glanced up at the girl who smiled. She had taken off the blindfold while she was spinning and Sasuke could see that her eyes were reddish brown.

"Like it? It's my own binding kunai. It won't come off unless you put the right amount of chakra into it. Too much chakra and it'll cut into your skin. Too less chakra and the binding seal will spread onto your body. Either way, you can't take that many chances." The girl smirked and did some hand signs and shouted- "Fire Style- Dragons Breath!" She blew and fire traveled out of her mouth and towards him in a straight line. _'Oh man, there's a string connected to the kunai' _Sasuke thought. Sasuke took out his sword with his free hand and cut the string before the fire can reach him. Sasuke then jumped into the trees and hid. _'That girl is stronger than I thought.' _

"Um, that girl's name is Vy but if you're nicer you can call me Ryuu." The girl's voice sounded very close but when Sasuke turned he didn't see her.

"Why did you leave Konoha? After you left, your friend have been feeling broken. You ripped out their heart." Vy appeared in front of Sasuke.

"If you mean Sakura, I don't care. She might be my friend but I will not stop my quest just for her," Sasuke snapped. He could see that this one was just an illusion, genjutsu. Vy chuckled and shook her head.

"You can't be that thick-headed. I wasn't talking about Sakura," Vy replied, appearing behind him as the illusion in front of him faded. Sasuke could clearly see that this one wasn't an illusion, but before he could do anything she disappeared again. Sasuke jumped to another tree. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. Vy was hidden and saw that he wasn't moving. _'Maybe he let his guard down, I can attack!' _Vy thought and jumped out of her hiding place. She aimed a kick at Sasuke's head. _'It can't be that easy!'_ Vy then thought. Sasuke quickly turned around and grabbed her leg and swung her to another tree. Vy righted herself in mid-air and grabbed a branch. She used it to launch herself at Sasuke and held up her fist to punch him. Sasuke grabbed her fist and slammed her into the ground. Vy coughed up blood and looked up to see Sasuke holding her binding kunai to her neck. His Sharingan was deactivated so Vy could look into his eyes and not get caught in his genjutsu. His hand was bloodied, which meant that the kunai must have cut him.

"You… You loosed the kunai. H-How?" Vy choked out.

"It took a few tries but I got the right amount of chakra into it. Now… let's see how you like my illusions" Sasuke replied. He activated his Sharingan and suddenly Vy found herself in a desert. Vy was trapped in a genjutsu and dispelling genjutsu was a weak point. Even though she was able to create her own illusions, she was never able to dispel others. Sasuke materialized in front of her and Vy scowled at the traitor.

"You are very unusual, especially since you have the Dragon's Eye," Sasuke said. Vy stared at him in shock. People rarely knew anything about the Dragon's Eye; their clan made it a point to keep it secret. Even the Hokage didn't talk about it.

"How much do you know?" Vy asked suspiciously.

"I should have recognized it by your name. Your eyes have the ability to see into people minds and cast illusions, usually of what they are afraid of. Right now, you're just a novice so you can only form illusions of yourself making it seem like you're everywhere at once." Vy smiled

"Maybe, you're not as thick headed after all," She said derisively.

"Hmm, I could make good use of you. OROCHIMARU has been after that kind of power for quite sometime," Sasuke said thoughtfully

"Why? My eyes would be useless to him."

"Not really. It is rumored that when you achieve the highest level of the Dragon's Eye, you'll be able to see into people's mind and twist it to whatever you want, making them go insane. You would be able to control whatever they think about; basically you could control their life. Usually, no one can resist that level of the Dragon's Eye."

Vy gasped, she had never known about this. But Vy soon got over the shock and narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

"I'd rather die then let that snake bastard near me. I can't even believe what you were thinking. You always talk about how you were going to kill Itachi and be an avenger. You also said that you wanted to rebuild your family. But now I see that that was all just rubbish. You claimed it was your life's dream but still, you are willing to hand yourself over to Orochimaru for power. Well, let me ask you one thing. What's the use of that power if Orochimaru is going to take over your body? Even if you manage to kill Itachi, what about the clan? You want the Uchiha's to die out. Yes, you're the last of the clan and yes, Itachi killed them but are you willing to give your body over to Orochimaru and endangered so many lives for you OWN SELFISH REASONS?" V had let all her anger out and looked angrily at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at her and then smiled (THE HORROR!)

"For a young girl, you sure are rude. I guess we'll have to fix that!" The sand under Vy's feet formed into two hands and wrapped around her ankles. They, then, started to pull her down into the sand.

"Wait, I-I have to ask you something. We need to talk." Sasuke turned away, ignoring Vy's calls. The sand was up to her waist by now. Vy didn't know what to do, she couldn't be stopped now. She had come too far. All that was left was to-

"O-okay, I give up! I need to talk to you about N-Naruto!" She shouted, just as her head disappeared under the sand. The last thing she saw was Sasuke looking back at her, and then everything went black.

Vy opened her eyes and blinked several times. _'Where am I'_, she thought. Then, everything came back in a rush. Vy sat up and looked around. She… she was still in the forest where she fought with Sasuke, but said traitor was nowhere to be seen.

"No, he's gone… Damn it, SASUKE!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to shout." Sasuke came out of the trees and landed beside her. Vy glowered, although she was inwardly relieved that he was still here and she was still alive. Sasuke sat beside her and thrust some fish into her hands. Vy gave Sasuke a questioning stare surprised that he gave her some food. Sasuke caught the stare

"It would be cruel to let a young girl starve." Sasuke answered.

"And almost drowning a girl in sand isn't cruel?" Vy asked sarcastically.

"You needed to be taught a lesson. It's not like I was trying to kill you." V rolled her eyes as Sasuke started to eat. Vy checked the fish, trying to see if any poison or powder was in it.

"Where did you get this," Vy asked suspiciously, eyeing the fish.

"There was a lake in the woods. And No, it's not poisoned, spiked or drugged" Sasuke replied. Vy thought for a while, and then opened her mouth.

"And no, it's not raw either. Even an idiot could see that," Sasuke said. Vy huffed and turned away, but felt her stomach growl. She frowned and picked up the fish and started to eat it. After that, there was nothing but silence, for neither had anything to talk about. Sasuke was the first to break the silence. He looked over at Vy.

"So… Start talking," he said. Vy looked at him, dumbfounded. Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"You said you wanted to talk about Naruto. That's the only reason why I'm still here talking to you. So… start." Vy swallowed the last of her fish and sighed.

"I consider myself as Naruto's Hidden Angel. When he was about to give up on himself, I always projected an illusion in his mind. It was an illusion of me but I was always in the dark so that he couldn't see who I was. I would whisper to him that he shouldn't give up, that he was going to be Hokage. I still do that but the search for you was taking to long. So I decided to come find you myself and bring you back or at least try to convince you too. But now that I think about it, bringing you back wouldn't cheer up Naruto. It'll just make him think he's weak. He probably wants to bring you back himself." Vy looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

"I remember you saying to Naruto that his life was spared on a whim. You are trying to kill Itachi and you wanted to cut off your special bonds. If you had killed Naruto, you would've been one step closer to catching up to Itachi. But, instead you let him live and made up the excuse that you didn't want to become like your brother by following his ways. If killing Itachi is more important than your friends then I think, if I were in your position, that I would have killed Naruto. But you didn't… unless there was a special reason you kept him alive. Maybe you weren't able to cut off all your bonds entirely." Vy stared at Sasuke, who glared straight back.

"Who I choose to keep alive is my business, little girl," Sasuke growled, "Besides I don't think you'd want to see Naruto die."

"You're right, I wouldn't. But why do you care?" Sasuke was quiet for awhile, his eyes unreadable.

"Besides if you had killed Naruto, you would've been able to cut off that bond. He keeps chasing after you, doesn't he? So how are you supposed to cut off that bond if he won't give up?"

"I said it's none of your business!!" Sasuke barked, standing up. Vy shook her head slowly, while rising up to her feet.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Vy glanced at Sasuke, who looked confused.

"You broke his heart," Vy said grimly, "You probably already knew that but you have no idea how bad he is. Let's count the reasons, shall we?" Vy began to tick off each reason on her fingers. "You were his best friend, you were also his rival, you told him he didn't matter and you tried to kill him. You pretty much broke him down and yet… here he is trying his hardest to bring you back. The promise he made for Sakura was also to him. He risked everything. His dreams, his friends, his life but you still left and for what… a dirty snake who wants your body." Vy looked up to see if Sasuke was following what she said but he was looking down at the ground.

"He worked for three years trying to get stronger. Everyone's pressure is on him. Everyone relies on him when he has his own problems. Let me just spell it out for you. YOU were his brother, YOU were his role model, YOU were his light but still YOU were the one who made him cry, YOU were the one who shut him down, It was YOU who… who killed him." Vy's voice died down, tears were streaming down her face. She quickly scrubbed the tears away and started again.

"One day, I had gone into Naruto's mind to cheer him up but I discovered something. There were so many twisted up feelings in there but one feeling was the strongest. He had never told you or anyone else. He had to act like he liked Sakura. And just when he worked up the nerve to tell you, you leave. He wanted… he wanted to tell you that he… loved… you." Both people were silent, neither of them daring to say another word. _Cheep, Cheep!_ Vy looked up as her pet white dragon ChiChi flew down on her shoulder. ChiChi was telling her it was time to go.

"Sorry, we had to cut this, Sasuke, but my time is up." She started to walk away but soon stopped and turned back towards Sasuke.

"I really hope you come back. Even without Naruto's help, I peered into your mind for awhile and saw how you felt about Naruto. Just… come back soon. Let's go ChiChi!" Vy walked off again.

"Hey… kid!" Sasuke called, making Vy stop and turn. "Don't underestimate me, I don't quit and I don't run. I'm not saying I'll return but there is no way I'm letting Orochimaru get a hold of this body anytime soon!" Vy smiled at Sasuke, who returned the favor. Vy soon left and Sasuke went back to the base where Orochimaru and Kabuto were waiting for him, back from their mission.

"Let's start training again, Sasuke," Orochimaru said to him, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously.

"I don't feel like training today. I'm going to my room." Sasuke replied as he turned and started to walk away, his face expressionless.

"What's got you so tired?" Kabuto asked.

"Nothing, just a little incident." Kabuto and Orochimaru glanced at each other but decided not to dwell on the subject and watched as Sasuke continued his way out of the room and down the hall. If either of them were watching closely, they would've noticed the faint smile that lay on Sasuke's lips.

_*In Konoha*_

Naruto was lying in a sleeping bag looking up at the stars. He had just gone through a day of training with Yamato and Kakashi. He was reflecting on his life and his thoughts lingered on Sasuke.

'_What if I can't bring him back? What if… if he doesn't love me back?'_

'_Don't worry!'_ A cheerful voice entered his head. He had dubbed it as his conscience.

'_You'll be able to bring him back, I'm sure of it. And when you do, you'll tell him how you feel right?' _

'_Yeah, I'll make sure of it.'_ Naruto slowly drifted off to sleep, smiling as he dreamt about coming home with Sasuke.

Vy was hidden in the bushes, grinning as she saw Naruto fall asleep.

"Come on, ChiChi," Vy whispered and tapped under ChiChi's chin. ChiChi, then, changed into a big white dragon. Vy climbed onto her pet and ChiChi flapped her wings and took off into the air, the moons shining brightly on ChiChi's scales. Before Naruto fell asleep, he thought he saw a white angel flying across the sky.

'_Hmm, my own Hidden… Angel. How Nice.' _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kaida- So tell me what you think, please! If you spot any grammer. spelling, or punctuation mistakes, please notify me. **

**Naruto- Review! Kaida has this awesome story in her mind and I'm in it! If you want to see it, then review!**

**Ted and Sasuke- *Still sore about what happened* MAKE HER CRY!!**


End file.
